


There’s nothing like a New Tie

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gags, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wears a new tie and Sam can’t stop fantasizing about how he wants to use it on him, sexually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s nothing like a New Tie

**Title:** There’s nothing like a New Tie  
 **Author:** Dolavine  
 **Pairing:** Sam and Dean  
 **Rating:** Nc-17 this is porn!  
 **Word Count:** 1,972  
 **Warnings:** mild bongage, use of gags  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Kripke owns the boys, and I just borrow them for the sexing.  
 **Summary:** Dean wears a new tie and Sam can’t stop fantasizing about how he wants to use it on him, sexually.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_30snapshots**](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/) prompt #3 Gags. Also inspired by my lovely beta [](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/profile)[**memoonster**](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/) she wanted a Dean bondage fic.. here ya go sweetie.  
 **PDF:** **[AO3]()**

  
  


Sam isn’t usually turned on by Dean’s cheap ill fitting FBI suit but maybe it’s not the suit, maybe it’s that new tie that he’s wearing. He can’t help but stare at the new navy blue tie hanging down over the crisp white, freshly laundered shirt. It’s hypnotizing him, making him half hard and he knows it’s inappropriate during an interview with a victim but damn he wants to grab Dean by that tie and yank him forward for a kiss.

“Sam, Sammy, earth to Sammy,” Dean’s words break Sam’s trance.

“Huh,” he looks up, directly into Dean’s green eyes and he’s trying not to look too out of sorts. “Yes, um, then what happened?” He looks over to where the victim was standing but they aren’t there anymore.

“Shit Sam, you were zoned out for the entire interview, what’s wrong with you?”

He stammers while he tries to find an excuse other than Dean’s tie. “I don’t know, just zoned out I guess,” he grimaces at his lame excuse.

“Whatever’s wrong, you better snap out of it and fast, we’ve got work to do.”

Sam can’t stop staring at Dean’s tie for the entire ride back to the motel, he just keeps glancing at it at every opportunity. He thinks about how he wants to take it off of him, tie it around his mouth, stuff it between those perfect lips and tie it tight behind his head. How fucking hot it would look, how the silk would feel when he kissed him through it, how Dean wouldn’t be able to do anything but moan when he took complete advantage of him. The loud passion filled muffled groans and grunts, his lush pink lips forced into a tight line, bruising on the inside from the force of the fabric against them.

Dean looks over at Sam as he stares at him with a glazed over expression. “What the fuck is your problem Sam?”

He shakes his head and looks out the front windshield. “Nothing, just uh, noticing your new tie is all.”

“My tie,” he runs his hand over the silken line as if he’s straightening it.

“Yeah, its,” he stumbles over his words, “really nice,” his eyes shift nervously.

 

“Yeah, I guess,” he makes a confused expression.

 

At the Motel Dean strips down and throws his clothes on the bed, Sam sees the tie lying there and picks it up. “You still fixated on my tie Sammy?” Dean laughs.

Sam takes a deep breath before speaking. “It’s not so much the tie itself but what it would look like if I gagged you with it,” he wraps the tie around his hands and pulls it tight.

“Jesus Christ Sammy,” is all Dean can answer. His green eyes go wide and his mouth goes dry at the thought of Sam standing over him, stuffing the tie into his mouth like a gag and ravaging him from head to toe. “Fuck yeah,” he manages to get out between rapid heartbeats.

Sam smiles at him. “You’d let me do that to you,” he asks.

Dean’s pulse is racing a mile a minute at the thought and his cock is straining against his boxer shorts. “I would most definitely let you do that to me,” he walks over to Sam and takes the tight ribbon of tie and runs his fingers over it.

The sight of Dean fondling the tie makes Sam go into overdrive. His breath quickens. “Now,” it’s commanding and guttural yet it’s still a question, because Dean has to give him the control to do it, he can’t just take it.

A devious smile comes across Dean’s mouth before he pulls up and kisses Sam’s waiting lips. “Right now,” he whispers into them.

Sam forcefully grabs Dean’s shoulders and pulls him into a deep kiss, his tongue pushing through the chaste kiss to plunder the sweet taste of Dean’s mouth savoring it.

Strong hands are manhandling Dean as Sam moves him to the straight back chair next to the bed; he pulls it out and shoves Dean down into it. Dean’s eyes never leave Sam’s as he licks his lips, and the slow serpentine movement of his tongue makes Sam’s cock twitch. “Fuck you Dean,” he says roughly. He takes a hold of Dean’s chin and angles his head so that it’s tilted up and mouth open. “Hold still.” Dean does as commanded.

He grabs Dean’s belt from the bed and steps behind him, takes his arms and pulls them behind binding them tight with the belt. Dean grunts a little at the grip. “Don’t want you to be able to touch me, this is all about touching you,” he whispers into Dean’s ear.

He straddles Dean’s thighs and perches on his knees, he’s still holding the tie wrapped around his hand like a bandage. His fingers dance along the thin line of freckles over Dean’s nose that scatters down over his cheeks, their eyes never lose contact. “So fucking beautiful,” he kisses the line of freckles as he holds Dean’s head steady with both hands.

He’s studying Dean’s face like it’s a priceless painting as his thumb rubs over Dean’s lower lip, “Too dry,” he says softly before pulling out a chap stick from his pocket and applying it to Dean’s mouth. “There,” he runs his thumb over the lower lip again smearing the glistening moister. He kisses Dean one more time before stuffing the tie between his lips and tying it tight behind his head.

It’s a beautiful sight having Dean bound and gagged. The blue tie dark against his soft light complexion, the freckles dancing over the taut skin, his lips flushed red and pulled tight from the force of the gag holding his mouth open. Sam can barely contain his sexual arousal, he slips up Dean’s thighs and rest over the hard bulge of his cock. “So hard for me,” he says softly as he starts to rotate his hips causing friction between them.

It’s slow and lazy torture as he raises himself up and then down with the grinding rotations, their cocks leaking through the thin cotton fabric of the boxer briefs. Dean wants to grind back, to kiss Sam, to hold him closer than skin but he can’t. His hands strain at the restraint of the belt, his mouth pulls with the tightness of the gag as his saliva soaks the fabric. Hard breaths puff through the tie as he pants and groans at Sam’s devious manipulations.

Sam kisses Dean’s mouth, his tongue slipping over the soaking wet fabric of the tie and he shudders from the wet rough feel of it. “Such a good boy,” he says into the kiss, the words muffled by the silken fabric and Dean’s low moans.

Hazel eyes gaze deeply into green eyes as he bites his lower lip and increases the gyrations against Dean’s cock. “So fucking beautiful,” he pants out. His hips grinding down into Dean’s throbbing cock the wet spot the only lubrication between them.

Sam’s hands rake down Dean’s cotton clad chest finding the hem and rucking it up under his arm pits to expose his chest. “God, your belly is like a Greek God’s. Fucking firm and ripped. You don’t how you drive me crazy, do you,” he leans down and kisses each of Dean’s nipples before biting lightly at the upraised muscular pecs.

Dean’s head rolls back and he lets out a lustful moan. “Fuck Sam,” he begs with stifled words. His hips instinctively rise up and press into Sam’s groin as he makes loud guttural sounds with each pass of Sam’s cock over his own.

“Oh yeah, let it out,” the words are loving and lustful. His fingers dance under the sides of the gag until they reach the corners of Dean’s mouth. He lets his fingertips dip inside of Dean’s soaking wet mouth, he finds his tongue laving at the seam of the tie like he’s licking Sam’s cock, lapping up the leaking precome from the slit. The pads of his fingers play with the tip, touch the smooth bumpy top and give Dean the needed texture to send pulses of pure pleasure to his cock.

Sam’s cock is pulsing; he’s leaking precome in copious amounts against Dean’s cock. He slams his mouth into Dean’s, his tongue snaking under the gag and entwining with Dean’s, the wet slip and slide of their tongues and the restriction of the gag makes everything feel even dirtier and it pushes Sam over the edge, his hips stop circling and start slamming into Dean’s cock.

Dean’s body rises off of the chair, he grunts against Sam’s mouth, his chest is heaving as it brushes hard against Sam’s sweat soaked chest, his nipples getting the much needed friction from the cotton t-shirt separating their flesh. “Fuck!” he exclaims, the word comes out clear as his entire body tenses up against Sam’s manipulations and he comes hard, his whole body shuddering against Sam.

“That’s it,” Sam says lovingly, his mouth ghosting across Dean’s forehead. “Yeah, come hard, cover me in your spunk,” his lips brushing over the tight line of Dean’s mouth. “Give it all to me,” his hands roaming Dean’s chest as he slides his hard on up and down over the thick pulsing ridge of Dean’s cock.

Sam’s holding back, his body wants to come, to mingle with Dean’s but he’s holding back, letting Dean have his complete orgasm before giving in to his primal urge to come. He holds Dean tight as the final shudders of his orgasm rip through him, he tastes the salty glean of his forehead with a tender kiss. “Isn’t that better?” he says lovingly, as he steps off of his body to stand up.

The cool air hitting Dean’s overheated flesh brings him back to reality. He looks up at Sam looming over him, their eyes lock again and its only with his peripheral vision that he sees Sam jerking himself off, standing over him, hand in cock, working himself to orgasm and Dean knows what’s coming.

Sam’s hand squeezes and works hard over his engorged flesh, his orgasm building until he feels it coming to the surface, he straddles over Dean and aims his cock at the thick blue band stuffed tight between Dean’s stretched mouth before letting loose. The thick pearly spurts of come land on the gag and Dean’s mouth, he squeezes a few thick strands out over Dean’s freckle peppered cheeks before finishing his load over the tie.

He comes so hard his knees buckle and he collapses onto Dean’s lap again. “You’re so fucking hot with that gag and my come all over those perfect lips that it has to be criminal,” his words are breathy and exhausted. He looks into Dean’s eyes again and sees his lips fight against the gag and turn up into a smile.

He undoes the gag and drops it to the floor. Dean exhales hard trying to catch his breath. “I guess that tie’s ruined,” he smiles, the come on his cheek glistening. Sam’s hand comes up, his thumb wipes the thick line of come off and then stuffs it into Dean’s mouth for him to taste. His tongue laves all over the thick digit cleaning it thoroughly of the slightly bitter spunk.

“Such a good boy,” Sam says before undoing the buckle and freeing Dean’s hands.

Dean sheds his wet boxers and t-shirt, Sam strips down too before they climb into bed, the cool sheets on their sweaty overheated skin cooling them as they snuggle into each other, Sam’s arms wrapped around Dean’s waist pulling him in tight.

Sam clears his throat. “So, tomorrow, new tie shopping,” he says kissing the nape of Dean’s neck.

“Definitely tie shopping tomorrow,” he pushes back into Sam and intertwines their fingers.

The End  



End file.
